


I Want to Kiss You

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: He wanted to know how it felt to finally kiss her





	

He had thought about kissing her so many times. Ever since he had met her at the RFA party, he wanted to finally know what it felt to press his mouth against hers, to feel her blonde hair slide between his fingers as he cupped her neck, to slowly traces the shape of her waist. 

He had been so nervous that all he did was stand before her with his bandaged eye wishing he was bold enough to lean in and taste the inside of her mouth. Bold enough to bring her body flush against his as he moved down to kiss the curve of her neck. 

Instead, he had carefully taken one of her hands in his so overjoyed to finally see her and touch her. She was real, and she loved him. She had traced the edge of his bandage before cupping his cheek. 

“I’m so happy to see you.” He whispered as he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. 

I’m so glad you’re here. I’m so happy that you’re safe and that I finally get to see you.”

And he could see from the way her dark eyes seemed to shine with a joy that momentarily took his breath away that her words were sincere.   
But before they could speak further she had been called away to greet more guests, to thank them for attending. And so he had watched her all night secretly wishing that he could secret her away to some quiet corner in the dark so that his hands could roam her body while his mouth explored her every hidden secret. 

And now a week since their first meeting, she was coming over to see him, and he couldn’t help but think that he would hopefully know how it felt to kiss the person you were in love with. 

A quick sweep of the room indicated that there was nothing that could potentially embarrass him; his clothes were picked up and either in the laundry basket or tucked away in his drawers, dishes were neatly stacked in the sink, gaming consoles neatly tucked away. Everything was perfect, or it would be perfect once she arrived.

When he heard the first knock, he raced over to the door his heart rate picking up at the thought of her on the other side. With a calmness that hid the nerves building inside of him, he slowly opened the door. She stood there with flushed cheeks and windswept hair, her smile big and bright as she looked at him.

“Hi,” she murmured.

“H-hi. Come in?” he said and extended a hand towards her. 

When she placed her hand in his, he gently urged her inside and closed the door watching her take in the small studio apartment. He was suddenly aware of just how tiny his home was with her in it, how the presence of her filled up the corners. 

He gestured towards the couch. “D-do you want to sit down?”

She nodded, and they walked over to the couch. He sat down stiffly keeping a few inches between them, fingers clenched into fists in his lap as tried to come up with something to say or do. He wasn’t sure of how to proceed; he had never had a girlfriend before, and so he wasn’t sure if he could just reach out and touch her or if he needed to ask to kiss her and if she said yes then that presented another problem. He didn’t necessarily know how to kiss someone at least not skillfully enough for it to not be embarrassing. 

“Yoosung,” the slight touch of her hand against his fist interrupted his thoughts, “are you okay?”

He blushed and quickly replied. “Yeah! I’m fine.”

Her brow furrowed. “Are you sure? You seem a little” her eyes traveled up and down his rigid frame, “tense.”

He relaxed his shoulders and slowly uncurled his fists as he tried to regulate his heartbeat.

“Is it okay that I’m here?”

His eyes widened in alarm. “Of course it’s okay! I love having you here. It’s just…I don’t…I’m not sure what to do.”

She was confused. “Do?”

He glanced down at his hands. “I- that is may I hold your hand?”

When she laughed, he looked at her with what he knew was a goofy expression. He loved hearing her laugh; it was so free and full, and he loved the way it made her cheeks flush. 

“You don’t need to ask, Yoosung. You are my boyfriend.” 

She held out her hand with a smile, and he took it in his own gripping it tightly, palms pressing together as his thumb traced her knuckles. It was pure bliss being able to touch her like this, to look at her, to be next to her instead of imagining what she looked like as he pressed the phone close to his ear listening to her quiet voice. 

“So lost in thought today, hmm?” her soft hand lightly caressed his cheek.

He slightly twisted his body to face her. “Sorry. I was just thinking about how nice it is see you instead of trying to picture what you looked like. I never thought that you would be so…so beautiful.”

“I think you’re the beautiful one.”

“M-me?” he stammered.

She nodded. “You really are beautiful, Yoosung. I thought it when you first posted a picture of yourself on the messenger app when I first met you. And after getting to know you through texts and phone calls, I knew it was true. You are just a beautiful person, and I am so glad that I met you. I’m so happy that I fell in love with you.”

Honestly, if he wasn’t already in love with her, he knew that this moment would have changed everything for him. Looking at him like that love radiating from within her as she continued to stroke his cheek. Everything about her made him want to better himself just for her. He wanted to be someone she could be proud of.

“God, Eunah,” he choked out, reaching up to touch the hand against his cheek. “you are so amazing and kind and wonderful and” he swallowed thickly, “I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so badly.”

She scooted closer slowly closing the distance between them. He swore he could feel her breath against his lips. “Then why don’t you?” she whispered.

When he pressed his mouth against hers, it felt like heaven. It felt like tiny bursts of energy had ignited in his veins. He revealed in the feeling of his hand sliding up to cup her neck, his thumb stroking the soft skin along the edge of her jaw. She tasted sugar sweet. 

His need for air had him pulling away with a gasp. He watched the way her tongue slowly crept out to sweep along her lower lip, and he wanted to chase after it, to take it in his own mouth. He had only kissed her once, but he knew that kissing her would become an addiction for him if it meant that he would always have the privilege of watching her   
regard him with hazy eyes her lips pink and full. 

Her voice was low and slightly breathless. “Kiss me again?” 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> kissing is great (i wouldn't know about that, but I've read plenty of fics)  
> I wanted to write more, but I guess my creativity said hell no to that idea. Actually, I'll probably write a second part to this later when I'm not so tired.


End file.
